Harry Potter and the Demigod Prince
by Schni10
Summary: So Dumbledore's asked a few certian Demigods to teach at Hogwarts to get ready for the upcoming war, and they'll be staying at the Burrow until school starts. What will happen? Takes place after TLO and begining of Half-blood Prince. T just to be safe.
1. We're what?

Harry's P.O.V

"We're what?" Ron says in disbelief, letting the piece of toast he was eating fall back onto his plate.

"I said that we're going to host a few American kids. Dumbledore asked us since school hasn't started yet and there's nowhere else to stay," Mr. Weasley explains again.

"But there's no room here. Where are they going to sleep? Not Fred and George's old room. Everything in there still explodes." Mrs. Weasley says.

"They say they'd be perfectly comfortable outside."

"Outside?" Mrs. Weasley exclaims, as if it were the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. We all chuckled.

These kids sound interesting.

"How old are they?" I ask.

"Well, obviously, they're eleven. Otherwise they wouldn't just be starting school. I don't think America has a school of magic." Hermione points out.

"Actually, Hermione, two are seventeen, two are fifteen, and one is thirteen."

Hermione looked confused. "Then how are they just coming now? Witches and wizards start school ant eleven. Some of them are almost too old."

Mr. Weasley pauses for a moment,as if deciding what he could tell us.

"Well,..." he says. "They aren't witches or wizards."

"So, they're _muggles_?" Ron says (again) in disbelief.

"No, not muggles either."

What else is there?

"What are they, then?" I ask for all of us.

"Can't tell you that. Dumbledore's orders."

The three of us groan. Dumbledore's orders. That explained a lot. I sigh, knowing it's no use asking anymore.

"So when are they coming?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"I wonder what they'll be like," says Hermione.

We were in the airport lobby, waiting for our guest's plane to arrive. Hermione, Ron, and I were sitting in the red upholstered chairs. Mr Weasley was darting around the room asking "What's this?" or "How does this work?" to which Hermione and I explained the best we could. Ron just sat there looking bored.

Finally, the flight we were waiting for came in. We made a sign that said "To the Burrow" in big orange letters. I was hoping that our guests knew where they were going.

Apparently, they did. After a few moments, a group of five came toward us. One thing I noticed about all of them was that they all had an athlete's build, as if they work out. They were all individually, still very different.

The tallest one, a guy, had black, messy hair, a lot like mine. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green T-shirt. His eyes were sea-green; a very interesting color.

Holding his hand was a girl with long, blond, curly hair. She was wearing jeans and an orange T-shirt that said 'Camp Half-blood.'

Camp _Half-blood_? What, pure bloods and muggle-borns couldn't go there? That's a little prejudice. Then again, Mr. Weasley said they weren't witches of wizards, so maybe half-blood meant something different to them.

The girl's eyes were a startling, stormy gray. They were filled with lover when she looked at the black-haired boy, who returned the gaze, so you could tell they were together.

"Well, I guess we should give them their own tent," Mr. Weasley half teases.

Walking a few paces behind the lovebirds were the other three.

The girl had black, spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She wore tan capris and a T-shirt that said 'Death to Barbie.' She had a sort of, silver light around her. She kept looking around her, as if she thought someone was going to jump out at her. There was a silver bracelet on her wrist.

One of the guys had dark, curly hair. He had on a red Rasta cap, a dark green hoodie, and baggy blue jeans. He had crutches and walked with a limp. He had brown eyes. For some odd reason, he reminded he of a goat.

The last one, a boy (I'm guessing was the thirteen-year-old) had shaggy, black hair. He wore black pants and an aviator's jacket over a black shirt. His skin was olive toned and his eyes were dark.

When they reached us, the black-haired boy says, "To the Burrow, huh? I guess you'd be Mr. Weasley, then." He sticks out his hand.

Mr. Weasley shakes his hand and says, "Please, call me Arthur. And you are?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."


	2. Doughnuts and Demigods

Hey guys! Welcome to my fanfic! Thanks for reading chapter 1(didn't put an intro there :o )! Hope you like it so far.

Okay, just to be clear, this is **NOT **a Percy/Harry fic! Characters may be OOC at times, sorry. I will try to stick to the plot of HBP as much as possible! Pairing will be: Harry/Ginny(later), Ron/Hermione(later), Percy/Annabeth, and others.

Please review and tell me what you think! Critique is welcome!

Harry P.O.V.

"Pleased to meet you Percy. I suppose we should make introductions. This is my son, Ron–,"

Ron nods and says, "Hey."

"–Hermione Granger–,"

Hermione says, "Hello."

"– and Harry Potter."

I said, "Hi."

I was glad to say that no one gasped or squealed like they sometimes do when they meet for the first time.

They did know who I was, though. I guess Dumbledore told them about me.

"Ah, so you're Harry. I was wondering when we would meet you." Percy say cheerfully. He turns to his companions and says, "This is Thalia–"

The girl with the spiky hair says, "Hey."

"– Grover–,"

The guy who reminded me of a goat says, "Hi."

"–Nico–,"

The kid with the jacket says, " Sup?"

"–and Annabeth."

"Hi. I've heard so much about you guys from Dumbledore. Firenze said something about you too. It's nice to finally meet you," she says, smiling.

Wait, Firenze? How would they know Firenze?

"Did you guys see a sign for a bathroom anywhere, 'cause I really need to pee," Nico says.

"Ugh. Didn't need to know that, Dead Boy,but yes, I think I saw one back that way," Thalia say, pointing behind her.

" 'K. C'mon, Goat boy." Nico grabs Grover and drags him along.

"And why do I have to go?" He complains.

"Because you're the only one who can read the sign without standing there like a retard for twenty minutes trying to figure it out," Nico replies, his tone implying he left out a 'duh.'

Wait, Goat Boy and Dead Boy? What kind of nicknames are those? And why could only Grover read the sign?

Thalia sighs. "I suppose I'd better go with them." she turns and follows them.

Annabeth was looking around the airport, talking to Percy about the different styles of architecture.

"That's awesome Annabeth. Ooh, look! Doughnuts!" He exclaims in glee, looking at a little booth someone had set up that was selling doughnuts.

Annabeth give an exasperated sigh.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"

"Sorry! I have ADHD and I'm do you expect?"

"You wouldn't be hungry if you had eaten something on the plane. But no, you were to busy clutching the armrests," Annabeth says with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hey, you would be too if you were in my shoes," Percy replies, still looking hungrily at the doughnuts.

"Okay, fine. Go get some then."

"Yes! Thank you Annabeth, you are the best girlfriend ever!" He turns to go, but stops suddenly. "How much does it say they cost?"

Annabeth turns behind her ansd studies the sign for a moment, as if trying to decipher a secret code. Percy was doing the same.

"It says they're three-fifty a dozen," Hermione informs them. Annabeth blushes a little and Percy gives a sheepish grin.

"Thanks." He goes over to buy the doughnuts. After a bit, Percy comes back with two dozen (he had already eaten half a dozen, though) and offered us all one. We asked them where they were from and what they liked to do, among other things.

Then Nico, Thalia, and Grover came back and Nico said, "Ooh doughnuts! Give me one."

He grabs one and devours it in less than a second, then reaches for another. Annabeth laughs.

"Geez, Nico! Stop being such a pig! I forgot that you were clutching the armrests too."

"–" Nico says with his mouth full.

"Nico, that made no sense."

"I said that you would be too if your uncle always threatened to blast–" Percy puts a hand over Nico's mouth to stop him, then pulls it away quickly. It was covered with drool and doughnut crumbs.

"Ew," Percy says, wiping his hand on Nico's back.

"Hey!"

"It's _your _slobber! I don't want it."

Annabeth and Thalia roll their eyes.

"What was that for anyways?"

"Dumbledore said not to tell them yet," Percy says so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Oh. Whatever."

Mr. Weasley was smiling. "Shall we go, then?"


	3. Narcolepsy Problems

Yay! Chapter three! Sorry if it gets a little confusing. I'm working on chapter 4 now, so it will hopefully be up soon!

**DISCLAIMER: **I am an _American girl_, so I can't be J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan, who the character belong to!

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

"And how are we all going to fit?"

We had followed our hosts out to their car, but...

"It only fits five people; there's nine of us," I point out.

Hermione looks confused for a second, then she says, "Oh, right, um...Mr. Weasley–" she turns to him, "– you put an Extension Charm on it, right?"

He nods.

"Okay." She turns back to me. "There's an Extension Charm on it."

"A what?"

"An Extension Charm. It, well...extends thing. You'll see in a moment."

I did see. When we crawled in, there was enough room for all of us, plus one or two more.

Huh. I wonder if this is how clowns fit in clown cars.

I sit by Annabeth in the back, Grover, Nico, Ron, and Harry sit in the middle, and Hermione, Thalia, and Mr. Weasley sit in front.

About fifteen minutes after we moved out, I started to feel tired. That was one of the side effects of the Curse of Achilles. Whenever I don't do anything, I fall asleep, whether I want to or not.

I try my hardest to stay awake, but my eyelids drooped and my head nodded.

Annabeth notices and giggles. She pats her lap and says, "You can sleep if you want. It's okay."

I smile, lie down on the seat, and put my head on her lap. She absentmindedly runs her hand through my hair. Soon, I fall asleep.

Harry's P.O.V.

"And then he points to Umbridge and says, 'Special discount to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!'" Ron says, concluding his tale about how Fed and George escaped Umbridge.

Thalia, Nico, and Grover laugh.

"They sound a lot like Travis and Conner, don't they?" Grover says.

"Who're Travis and Conner?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, just the top pranksters in camp. They're hilarious. Hey Percy, remember that one time–"

"It's no use, Nico." Annabeth cuts him off. "He's asleep."

"Aw, again?"

"How is he asleep?" Ron asks. "He was wide awake like, five seconds ago."

Annabeth smiles. "Well, he has this kind of..." she trails off, searching for the right word. "...condition–"

Nico and Thalia snort at this, and Annabeth glares at them. "–that makes him really tired, so when he's not doing not much of anything, he usually falls asleep, whether he wants to or not."

"Yeah, it makes it really hard for him to watch a movie." Nico says.

Annabeth leans up and smacks him on the head.

"Ow!" Nico says. "What was that for?"

"For not being sensitive to your cousin's problems," Annabeth replies. Thalia laughs.

"As if our dear cousin wants us to be sensitive to his problems of narcolepsy."

Annabeth glares at her while Hermione asks, "Is that what he has, then?"

"No," Annabeth, Nico, Grover, and Thalia all reply. This causes Hermione to be confused. Then, Mr. Weasley brakes hard and we all jerk forward.

We hear a thud in the back.

Thalia asks, "What was that?"

"Percy just fell off the seat," Nico tells her, looking back.

"Oh."

"Ugh, nice wake up call," Percy says, putting a hand on the seat and pulling himself up.

"Sorry," Mr. Weasley calls from the front. "There's a, um...roadblock."

I hear Thalia groan from her seat. "Whose turn is it, guys?" I notice that our guests looked annoyed as they looked out the window.

"Mine."Percy scowls. He gets up and mutter under his breath, "Stupid monsters...always find us...every five seconds." He gets out and slams the door.

"What is that?" Hermione gasps. I follow her line of vision out the window. Outside, now facing Percy, was a woman, but she wasn't normal. Oh, she _looked _normal enough...on top, but her bottom half wasn't. It looked like she was half snake. But, that couldn't be possible, could it?

"It's a _dracaena_." Annabeth says.

"A _what_?"

Annabeth doesn't answer. She was watching Percy. He had a very bored expression on his face, as if he had done this a million times before. Then, he smiles and says something. Even though I couldn't hear him, I could tell he was taunting the thing.

"What is he doing?" I ask.

"Unblocking the road." Nico says simply.

I was about to ask him what he meant, when the thing hisses in response to something Percy said and lunges at him, knocking him into the trees on the side of the road.

"No," Hermione gasps. Ron and I make a move to go out and help him, but Mr. Weasley stops us.

"Leave it. It's too dangerous."

We gaped at him.

"But–"

"He'll be fine." Annabeth says, cutting me off. Ron looks at her.

"But that thing–" He's interrupted by the door opening and Percy flopping on the seat.

"Okay," he says. "Let's go."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**\/**


	4. We're off to see the Wizard

OMG! I am so sorry for the wait! I've had really bad writer's block and couldn't come up with anything! **So sorry!**

It's chapter four! Yay! Sorry if it's not as good as the previous ones. I'm starting to think that either the Trio has superhuman hearing, pr the demigods are purposely letting them hear just to confuse them more, I'm not sure. I'll let you decide!

**DISCLAIMER:** I am an **_American Girl_**, therefore I am not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Mr. Weasley starts the car and we start moving again.

I was about to ask percy what the monster was when Hermione lets out a small squeal.

"Oh my God, Percy! Are you okay?" Ron and I look back at him. What I see startles and confuses me.

Percy's shirt had a huge rip in it, like someone went after him with a knife– but he was just fine. This confuses me because, by the look on his shirt, he should've had a big slash in his stomach, too. I guess this was what Hermione was worried about too.

Percy looks confused for a moment, then looks down.

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh Percy!" Annabeth says. now, I expected her to be jumping all over him, checking for cuts and wounds, kind of like Mrs. Weasley does to us when we come home from Hogwarts. But instead, she looked kind of annoyed.

"That was my favorite shirt of yours!" She pouts.

Percy grins. "Sorry, Hun."

Annabeth huffs at him and turns back to the front.

Percy rolls his eyes and, noticing Ron, Hermione, and I still looking at him, says, "I'm okay, guys. Really."

"Okay, but what was that thing? Why did it come after _us_? How are you okay, with that hole in your shirt? What happened outside? Where did the thing go?" Hermione bombards him with questions.

Percy looks blankly at her.

"Yeah...you lost me after the first question. My attention span isn't that long."

Annabeth snorts. Hermione, ignoring Annabeth, thinks for a minute to gather all of her questions.

Finally, she says, "Who are you guys?"

I thought that summed it up pretty well. It was a good question, too. Even if Mr. Weasley couldn't tell us, I'm sure they could.

Our guests share a look, silently conversing with their eyes. Then, Percy says, "Sorry, guys. We're not allowed to tell you that yet."

"You're not _allowed_?" I ask.

Percy smiles. "Dumbledore's orders."

Hermione, Ron, and I groan. there was that phrase again: Dumbledore's orders.

"Not to mention," Nico whispers to Percy, again, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him, "we don't have permission from our good ol' Uncle Bolty-Breath."

Thunder claps outside. It was strange and out of place; the sky was cloudless.

"Sorry." Nico mutters. Sorry to who?

"Bolty-Breath?" Percy inquires, also in a quiet whisper, raising his eyebrows with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, it's what my dad calls him. I just got it from him, I guess."

"I glance at Ron. He shrugs; he doesn't get it either.

It was silent for a few moments.

Then, Hermione says, "So, where do you all come from?"

Percy says, "Well, I live in New York."

"I recently moved to San Francisco." Annabeth says.

"I move around too much to really say." Thalia says.

"I'm like Thalia, but I usually stay in New York for longer periods in time." Grover says.

Nico says, "I live in California."

"Wait, how do you all know each other if you all live in different places?" Ron asks.

Percy glances at Annabeth, then says, "We all go to the same summer camp. Plus, Nico, Thalia, and I are like cousins."

"_Like _cousins?" Hermione probes.

"Yep." Percy says, popping the 'p.'

Hermione huffs, knowing she won't get any more information out of him.

You've been mentioning this camp of yours a lot." I say. "What's it like?"

"Camp Half-Blood? It's one of the best places on earth. It's–"

"It's a greek-themed camp for dyslexics and kids with ADHD." Annabeth cuts him off.

Percy glares at her.

"So, that's why you couldn't read the sign at the airport." Hermione muses.

"Yeah."

As for the ADHD, I just really then noticed that none of them could really sit still. Annabeth was fingering her cap, Percy was drumming his fingers on the armrest, Thalia was twisting her bracelet, and Nico's leg was twitching. Well, all of them except Grover. I wonder why that was?

After that, it was silent again.

When about five minutes pass, Nico growls loudly, "It's too quiet! Hey, Percy, one–" Percy grins mischievously. "–two...three!"

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Percy and Nico start to sing.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover groan while the two sing on.

"Not this again!" Annabeth sighs. "They were singing that the whole plane ride!"

"It was weird, though, seeing them clutch the seat and sing at the same time." Thalia says.

Hermione and I were laughing (Ron and Mr. Weasley didn't get it; it was from a muggle movie, after all).

Percy and Nico finish the song loudly just as we get to the Burrow. "Because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
